Jane Donald
'Introduction' Jane Donald is the Head Navigator of the Rouge Pirates. 'Appearance' Jane is an average sized girl. She has long straight blond hair that is usually seen tied in a ponytail. She has blue eyes. She has a good figure and a bit of abs. She usually wears black leggings that go down to her shins. She wears a very loose white shirt that goes down to her thighs and her shirt reveals one of her shoulders. On her left wrist, she has a Log Pose. On her right wrist, she has a chain-like bracelet. 'Personality' Jane is an average girl. She can be happy at times and sad at other times. She is often overconfident about her navigation skills, shown when she yells at the Rouge Pirates' navigation crew that they couldn't notice that a cyclone was going to appear. She is almost never angry, she can be frustrated but not angry. The only time she is angry when "Maelstrom Spider" Squardo is mentioned because he killed her fiancee so now she wants revenge. Because Jane is an average girl, she can sometimes feel inferior to the strong half of the main crew (eg. Melvin and Natsu). 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Jane has the strength of a normal human, as well as the speed of a normal human. However, she has super-human endurance and is able to withstand many strong physical attacks. Weapons She has no weapons. Devil Fruits Jane had eaten the Misuto Misuto no Mi. This Devil Fruit gives the user the ability to use mists to create illusions. Haki She has fully mastered Kenbunshoku Haki. 'Relationships' Relationships will be shown '' here. 'History' '''Jealousy and Unfair Punishment' Born and raised on Log Island, in the Grand Line. Growing up, Jane was the youngest in a group of 10 siblings. All 10 of the siblings are girls. They were always jealous of Jane because she was the most beautiful girl on the island and the sisters were kinda really ugly. They were also jealous of Jane's mapping and navigating skills because she wasn't just beautiful, she was smart too. Her sisters and parents were already scared of her because she was able to tell the weather. At the tender age of ten, Jane had a crush on the cutest boy on the island who was 6 years older than her. The sisters whose ages ranged from 12-18, also has a crush on him. The sisters had noticed that she had a crush on him so they had lied to her and said that the boy was waiting for her at the Giant Log Tree in the center of the island for her. Jane got excited and ran to the tree. The sisters took a shortcut and got there first to see Jane's reaction when the boy didn't come. When Jane stood there, waiting for over 3 hours, the sisters were laughing that she was still even standing there. Jane finally noticed that the sisters were there watching her, she had noticed that she was tricked. Out of anger, she had closed her eyes and started to imagine doing bad things to the sisters like feeding them to lions and throwing them into a pit of fire. Suddenly, lions came out and started eating some of the sisters. The other half was pushed into a pit of fire by the boy. When Jane finally opened her eyes, she saw that the sisters were on the ground crying and screaming out in pain with nothing happened to them. They had thought Jane used sorcery on them to make them imagined horrible nightmares and ran home to rat her out to her parents. Jane was later kicked out of her house for being a witch. That was when she gained her epithet "The Witch". Raising A Witch Jane walked around the island crying and begging people to let her stay at their house, but they all had said no because the sisters had spread the rumour around the island that she was a witch. Luckily for Jane, the boy that she has a crush on had asked her if she wanted to stay with him and Jane stuttered yes. Jane had asked why he let her stay at his house if he knew about the rumour and he replied because he knew of the Devil Fruit that Jane had eatened. Jane was confused because she hadn't heard of Devil Fruits and neither had the entire island. The boy, like Sanji, has an encyclopedia that lists Devil Fruits that he had gotten from his father. He had wanted to get the Devil Fruit that Jane had eatened because he thought the Misuto Misuto no Mi would've been a great ability to have when he would become a Marine. He, then decided to help Jane polish her skills at creating illusions so that she can get back at her sisters for starting the rumour. Battle of Marineford and Revenge After 8 years, the boy had became a Marine Ensign and went to war at Marineford against the Whitebeard Pirates. Jane had became his fiancee and decided that while he was gone, she would use that time to get back at her sisters. Jane had lured her sisters into Dead Forest, where all the trees were dead for an unknown reason. She now started to expel fog out of her body and created a mist. Jane first created the illusion that Dead Forest was Log Forest, which is the forest on the opposite side of the island. Then, she had created the illusion that 9 handsome men were waiting there for the sisters. She now made each men do something that would win over a specific sisters heart. The sisters were now in love with the men. She had created the illusion that the giant lake of quicksand in the middle of Dead Forest was a lake. The sisters were too busy looking at the men to notice that there shouldn't be a lake in the middle of Log Forest. The fake men and the sisters jumped in the "lake" to swim. The men, then dissappeared and the illusion of Log Forest also dissapeared to reveal that they were in a giant lake of quicksand in the middle of Dead Forest. Jane had decided to help them as soon as they apologized. The sisters had apologized and as Jane was going to help them, a group of 3 real men started shooting at Jane. Jane had explained the whole thing to them about creating illusions to trick them into a quicksand just to get them to apologize. The men were about to believe her until the sisters yelled out that she was lying. Jane was horrified and ran away into her home. The men started shooting at her again before helping the sisters. When Jane was out of range, the men turned around to help the girls but they had all sunked down and died. Bad News and More Revenge Jane had ran home and hid under her covers and started sobbing. Outside, the angry mob of villagers were trying to get inside her home but was being blocked by an illusion of ogres. The villagers, thinking it was real, was too scared to get any closer. Jane's parents, however, told the Marines a huge exaggerated story of what happened and the Marines thought that she was a huge danger to the world and gave a 10, 000, 000 beli bounty. A News Coo dropped off a newspaper in a slot specially made by Jane's fiancee. Jane read the newspaper and saw that the Battle of Marineford had ended and that the Marines had won. She then read a section that lists the names of everone who died and Jane saw her fiancee's name. She had sobbed the entire week. For the entire week, Jane had stayed inside and one day, she heard a knock on her door. Jane, knowing the full consequences that she could've been shot, had opened the door without fear of death because she didn't have anything else to live for. At her door was her fiancee's best friend who was also a Marine from the same island with the same rank. He had told her that her fiancee was killed by an ally of Whitebeard, "Maelstrom Spider" Squardo. Jane now has a purpose to live and decided to go to the New World to kill Squardo. The man had asked how she was gonna even get to the New World by herself and she replied "My navigating skills is enough to get me anywhere I want, even the New World and with my Devil Fruit abilities, I can escape my enemies", ''she had said, showing great confidence in her navigating skills. '''Meeting the Rouge Pirates' On her boat, she was going towards the next island, she had noticed a Marine Battleship with all its Marine symbols crossed out and the flags painted red. She had decided to create an illusion around it and put everyone to sleep, so she can see why the battleship looks so weird. As she boards the ship, she was surprised to have seen one person unaffected by her mists. Standing before her was Natsu John. Natsu had noticed her a while ago and jumped into the water to get to her boat, but he when he was near her boat, he had noticed that a mist was surrounding the ship. Worried, he had swam back and saw that everyone was asleep. He now stands before her and asking her who she was. "Who the hell are you and why did you put everyone to sleep?" Natsu asked. "My name is Jane and I just put everyone to sleep just in case you were pirates and would kill me if i had boarded your ship without permission", ''she replied ''"Heh. We ARE pirates but not the kind that would kill people mercilessly without a good reason", Natsu said with a smug grin on his face. Jane was now freaked out and tried to cast an illusion on Natsu but Natsu had ran up to her in a second and knocked her out. Jane awoke in the ship's sick bay. Jane noticed the walking out and leaving her with Natsu and a bald man. She had rudely asked who the bald man who and the man had became furious and tried to attack her but was held back by Natsu. "This is our captain, Melvin Rain", ''Natsu said proudly. Natsu then asked about her and why she was on the sea alone. Jane had then told them about everything that has happened to her since her childhood. Natsu was surprised that a girl as gentle as her would be seeking revenge. Jane then asked if the ship had any navigators and Melvin replied that they had at least 20. Jane panicked. ''"ARE YOUR NAVIGATORS IDIOTS?!? Can't they notice that a cyclone is about to come??" ''Jane had asked in a panicked voice. The three of them rain down to the navigation room and the navigators said that the machines hadn't noticed anything. A cyclone suddenly appeared outta nowhere and the ship was heading towards it. Melvin had ordered everyone to move the ship away from the cyclone. Finally, the cyclone was gone. ''"HaseeseeseeHaseeseesee. Jane, fate has brought you to our crew. With a talent like that, why don't you join our crew and become our head navigator? we're also heading to the New World, you can also get your revenge", ''Melvin had said with a wide grin. Jane started to cry because only few people recognize her for her talent and she happily agreed. ''The rest of Jane's history will be in here. 'Quotes' "My navigating skills is enough to get me anywhere I want, even the New World and with my Devil Fruit abilities, I can escape my enemies", ''she had said this to her dead fiancee's best friend when he questioned her abilities to make it through the Grand Line. 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links''' Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User